Ladybug Valentine 2018
by Ugly-Duckling123
Summary: Adrien is having trouble working out what to get Ladybug for this holiday. What will he get her?


Valentines Day in Paris was always such a big deal, what with Paris being the 'City of Love' and all that.

In his room, Adrien Agreste, was making a list of what he thought the love of his life, Ladybug, might want.

But he hadn't gotten very far.

So far, he had:

 ** _Flowers_**

 ** _Chocolate_**

 ** _Jewellery_**

"AGGH!" he cried out after ten minutes of having a blank mind "Why can't I think of anything?"

Off to the side, his little black cat Kwami, Plagg groaned in annoyance at being woken up.

"Kid, if you're having so much trouble why not go ask someone for help?" he said chomping on some camembert before fluffing up his pillow to try and go to sleep again.

"Because I don't want them to know I have a crush on Ladybug." Adrien said going over to the window to look out into the city.

Not hearing a reply or a mocking catch up line, he could tell Plagg had gone back to sleep.

Adrien went back to his computers and was about to check _'The Ladyblog'_ to see if there was any tips for love grazed boys for Valentine's Day, when there was a knock on his bedroom door and his father came in.

Quickly, Adrien hid Plagg and turned to face him.

"Adrien, is something the matter?" his father asked a slightly worried look on his face.

"No Father," Adrien said standing up too "I'm just... Having problems coming up with ideas for gifts to give to a girl I like for Valentine's Day."

"Is this girl that important to you?" his father asked thinking.

After a moment Adrien nodded.

"Yes Father, she is."

"Do you see her often?" was the next question.

"Almost every day," Adrien said calmly hoping it seemed like the mystery girl was someone from his school.

"What does this mystery girl like?" was his Father's third question, looking over the list his son had made and all the crumbled up pieces of paper that were failed poems.

As he did, Adrien tried to think on what Ladybug liked to do.

"I think she likes making things," he said remembering the puppets when Puppeteer was the villain and how protective the girl in red was about them.

He also remembered a Christmas gift she made him last year which turned out to be a pair of knitted gloves and a matching hat.

"What sort of things?" Gabriel asked looking back to his son.

Here Adrien went to look for the gloves and the hat and presented them to his father, explaining about the dolls as his father examined the fine handy-work on these objects.

"Hmm... How much are you willing to spend on this girl?" Gabriel now asked going over to his sons computer and typing in a website into the internet browser.

"Um... How much am I allowed to spend, Father?" Adrien asked.

Instead of answering Gabriel looked for what he believed was a good idea as a gift and put it in the online 'basket' and then added a few more things he thought this girl might like.

"About this much, son" Gabriel said coming out of the seat and showing Adrien.

"75 euro's and 45 pence?" Adrien asked amazed his father would let that happen.

"You want her to be happy on Wednesday, right?" his Father asked.

"Yes, yes of course, it's just..."

"Well then, I'll pay for this through the internet, because I do not want your information to get out there, and you can pay me back, deal?" he asked in his Hawkmoth calm relaxing 'accept this deal' voice.

Nodding, and smiling, Adrien went over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out his wallet and gave his dad the money.

"There," Gabriel said once the order was sent "It should arrive on Tuesday, meaning you'll have one day to wrap it."

He was about to leave when he felt his son hug him tightly.

"Thank you Father..." Adrien said quietly.

* * *

For the next few days, every chance he got, just in case the order was early, Adrien checked back with home to see if it had arrived.

He also got ladybug themed wrapping paper.

On Tuesday, as it was said the parcel arrived.

Wanting to focus only on this he called his Lady and said he had business to take care of and asked if she could do the patrol by herself tonight.

 ** _"_** ** _And what business is that, Chat Noir?"_** Ladybug asked " ** _Going to the groomers? Getting your nails clipped?"_**

"You'll find out tomorrow, Milady, Bye!" Adrien said and got to wrapping the presents.

* * *

It was 9:00 pm on the day of Saint Valentines.

Thankfully this year no one was Akumatized, but still, Chat Noir asked Ladybug to meet him on top of Notre Dame, saying he had something for her.

"I see you made it Milady," Chat's voice reached her ears after a bit making her spin around spotting a gift bag in his hand.

"I was afraid if I didn't you'd be Akumatized," Ladybug said smirking "And try to hurt me and snatch my earrings."

"LB, I promise I will never, ever, intentionally harm you," Chat Noir said hugging her, purring a little.

Ladybug rolled her eyes, she was used to him purring by now.

"So, here you are Milady, Happy Valentine's Day!" Chat Noir said handing the bag over and sitting down cross-legged and looked up at her, beaming a happy smile.

Not really sure she wanted to know what the boy dressed as a black cat had got her, but not wanting to hurt his feelings, Ladybug opened each piece slowly speeding up when she thought she worked out what the object(s) in the paper were.

A set of inter-changeable-sized-round knitting needles with a case to hold them.

A few pairs of the very thin, average, and thick straight needles.

Cable needles.

A few packs of double ended needles.

A couple balls of wool.

And a couple of books, each with loads of ideas and instructions on what to make and how to do it.

"Oh Chat..." Ladybug said, not sure what to say.

"If you don't like it you can blame my dad," Chat Noir said quickly "I was having problems coming up with ideas and he asked me what you liked so I showed him those gloves and hat you mad me and he ordered all of this online. I thought it was too much but he..."

Chat Noir was cut off by Ladybug hugging him.

Once he had quieted down and calmed down too, Ladybug pulled away and gave him a light kiss on the cheek too.

"I like all of it Chat Noir. Thank you." she said hugging him again, then smirking said "Or should I be thanking your Father?"

"Well," Chat said grinning, his tail twitching "You know Ladybug, if I hadn't been looking for something to get you, he wouldn't have come into my room to help me."

"Uh, huh. And what would you have gotten for me if he hadn't stepped in?" Ladybug asked pulling away and looking at her books.

"It was either going to be Flowers, Chocolate, Jewellery." Chat said ears drooping.

Ladybug looked up and smiled gently.

"Chat, it's not what the gift is that's important it what the gift means and who's giving it to you, that matters."

"You sure?" Chat asked not sure he understood the middle part of that sentence.

"Yes..." Ladybug said hugging him one last time and asking for him to pick something for her to make from the books to pay him back with.

In the end, after Adrien was back home, Plagg was fed and asleep, and the boy was in bed, he smiled and had to admit he liked this holiday.


End file.
